


Pissin' n' Moanin'

by Dickensgal31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Horses, SPN Big Pretzel Comment Fic Summer 2014, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickensgal31/pseuds/Dickensgal31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers go horseback trekking - one of them is not a natural horseman! (Choose whichever brother)<br/>Prompter: Dizzojay</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/713570.html?thread=6594146#t6594146">Originally a Fill for the SPN Big Pretzel Comment Fic, How I Spent My Summer Vacation, 2014.</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissin' n' Moanin'

__

The sun in all its heat blazed across his shoulders as he leaned against the rough wood rail waiting.

“You waitin’ on that brother of yours?”

“Mm,” Sam looked up at one of the men from the ranch he’d booked them into for a little downtime. He pushed off the railing and peered at the two horses he was leading. One was a gleaming black and the other a handsome roan. Sam stroked the neck of the roan. He could feel the power pulsing through the animal’s body.

“I’m Leon and this,” the rancher ran his hand down the back of the black, “this is…”

The clink of metal on wood pulled their attention to the porch of the ranch’s general store. Sam looked up as the doors swung by to and fro behind Dean.

He broke into a grin as Dean promenaded around the worn treads of the wrap-around porch.

“Am I rockin’ this or what,” Dean brushed the long leather coat back and stuck his thumbs into his waistband. Sam glanced over him as his brother rocked back and forth in boots with a sheen to them that screamed 'new'.

He chuckled as Dean’s brows bounced up and down waiting for his reply. Sam nodded, “Oh, yeah,” he ambled toward his brother, “definitely rockin’ it!”

Leon looked over at Dean and Sam, “Well, let’s see you boys rock these babies,” he held the reins toward the Winchesters. He handed the black to Sam, “This, here, is Raphael.” Sam took the reins and ran his hand over the horse’s neck.

Dean took the reins of the roan. “And this little lady is called Micheala.” Dean’s brows shot up, he leaned over to Sam, “I got the girl.”

Sam grinned, “I guess you did.”

“Okay, so,” Leon interrupted, “let’s get you boys mounted up!”

The mounting was a little bit rougher than the boys expected. But as they sat atop the two steeds and started to amble away, Leon looked on with more nervous butterflies winging around his stomach that he would have thought. 

“That was about the worst mounting I think I’ve ever seen.” 

Leon looked over at one of his colleagues.

“Ya think?”

“Oh, hell, yes.” He shifted the toothpick that was a constant in his mouth from one side to the other. “Wouldn’t surprise me a bit to have to go after those two.”

Leon huffed out a deep breath, “The tall one, Sam, he seemed all right.” His companion grunted but there wasn’t a hint of approval or acceptance. 

“Please tell me you sent them with radios?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Leon nodded, “I did.” He watched the Winchesters turn onto the pathway that led around the ranch trying not to cringe as the short haired brother lurched in the saddle. _He’s gonna be one sore dude._

Sam looked over at Dean as they started onto the path marked for riders. “Isn’t this great,” Sam effused as he and Dean rode side-by-side.

The scenery surrounding them was breathtaking. Both brothers were quiet as they took in their surroundings. They were still hunters so it was second nature to read the area, keeping a watch for things that went bump in the night or hid behind trees. 

They’d been leisurely riding for about forty minutes when Sam noticed that Dean kept trying to adjust his seat. He looked over at Dean as he heard another ‘hiss’ come from him. He watched as his brother squirmed again in the saddle.

“Hey,” he moved closer to Dean’s mount, “what’s up? ”

Dean huffed, “More like what’s probably never going to be up again!” He readjusted himself in the saddle. He was working the buckle of the chaps.

“What are you doing?”

“Sammy,” Dean worked the chaps’ buckle open and was trying to wriggle out of them as they rode, “these things,” he pulled at the leathers, “I think they’re cutting off my circulation, or maybe not, maybe they’re,” he hissed, “I dunno, I think, they’re, you know, binding me.”

“Binding you?”

Dean reached into the inside pocket of his new coat and drew out the knife that was as much a part of him as breathing. With a quick swipe through the chaps, he cut clean through the crotch. Sam heard a sigh of what could only be relief.

“Better?” Sam watched his brother’s face relax and settle into a small smile.

“Yeah,” he said nearly breathlessly, “much better. Yeah.”

Sam chuckled and gently goaded Raphael forward, “Good! Now let’s move!”

Dean muttered under his breath as he heeled Michaela to follow Sam. “You know, Sam, riding is really NOT my thing! It’s yours!”

“Yeah,” Sam said stopping to face him, “but you said you wanted to do this! What’s with the hissing, it’s like riding with a snake.”

Dean gave a small frown as he adjusted himself in the saddle again, “Yeah, well it’s the one-eyed snake I’m worried about… you know the one that’s the gateway to my future fatherhood which is now on the line here, bitch!”

“Jerk,” Sam shook his head, “your future fatherhood is fine.”

“Are you kidding me!” Dean hissed as he drew up beside Sam, “I’m gonna be sterile after this!”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Oh, puleeze! Could you just quit your pissin’ and moanin’!” 

He looked at how his brother was seated on the horse. “Slide back a little,” he ripped the bandana he had out of his back pocket, and wrapped it around the pommel, “that should help.” He grinned up at Dean and moved his horseback, “Now, let’s let that lovely lady of yours show us this beautiful place.”

“She is pretty, huh?”

“Yes, she is.” Sam snickered for Raphael to move forward. He held on to Dean’s reins and brought him along as well. Gently, they moved along the path.

“See,” Sam said after a short spell of quiet, “I told you this would be better.” He turned toward Dean to see his face screwed up in a grimace.

“Dean?”

“Ye-ah.”

“You wanna get off?”

“Oh, yeah, like I’ll ever be able to do that again,” Dean muttered as he cupped himself. “And, you know, this is doing nothing for my already bowed legs. Now, they’ll be wide enough to fit a train through!”

Sam finally gave into the chuckle that had been building for the past three hours. He was still laughing when he slid from his horse. Taking Michaela’s reins he stopped the mare.

“Get down.”

Dean’s brows furrowed as he tried to swing his right leg over the pommel. “Uh, Sammy?”

Sam shook his head and rounding the horse pushed his brother’s leg over the side of the horse. “There ya go.”

Dean landed less that gracefully, but quickly picked himself up and dusted himself off. The remnants of the new chaps fell to the ground. Dean grabbed the reins of his horse, “This is so not your fault, you know that right, sweetheart?” He stroked her nose, “You don’t mind if we just mosey on out of here together, huh? Yeah,” he nuzzled the horse, “that’s a good girl.”

Dean started to walk back toward the ranch, “Oh, shit! I think walking may actually be worse!”

Sam chuckled, “Yeah, well, just wait until tomorrow!”

“Bitch!”

“Jerk!”

:-: END :-:

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks so much for reading! I hope you giggled!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Copyright Disclaimers:** That all characters are the property of Warner Bros. Television, CW Network LLC, Wonderland Sound and Vision, and Eric Kripke is fully acknowledged. No copyright infringement intended. Character names are merely borrowed for fun. I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you may recognize. The canon characters of the series, Supernatural, are out of their series character and I cite Section 107 of the US Copyright Clause on 'Fair Use'. This is, in majority, a transformative work, solely enjoyed by a specific audience and no profit is realized. Original characters and/or characterizations, story concepts and plot are the property of the author publishing as Dickensgal31.


End file.
